Timeline of the History of Terrobis
Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 852) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 852) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 859) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 859) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 864) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 864) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 865) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 865) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 867) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 867) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 873) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 873) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 900) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 900) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 942) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 942) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 947) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 947) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 964) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 964) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 996) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk 996) X: The Ice Age begins X: The great migration from Norden, drive off large amounts of Pegomians. The mixture becomes a new people: Luvians. X: The Ice Age ends 0: The comet Naphidis pass Terrobis for the first time (first recorded), and Tuluve gets his revelation from Naphenoton 2: Tuluve reach the river Skilana, and founds Urbamia as well as the Skilamrilusian Empire 3: Tuluve starts building Urbamia together with locals 30: Tuluve dies 333: The comet Naphidis pass Terrobis the second time 549: The First Luvian War begins 553: The First Luvian War ends 562: The Second Luvian War begins 569: The Second Luvian War ends 575: The Third Luvian War begins 578: The Battle of Tears 590: The Third Luvian War ends 592: New Kasilo is officially founded 637: Cedileth I is born 654: Manalius II marries Cedileth I 660: Esirius IV is born 663: Esirius III dies, and Manalius II becomes emperor 664: Manalius II is assasinated, and Cedileth I becomes empress. 666: The comet Naphidis pass Terrobis the third time 669: The Venixian War begins 672: The Venixian War ends 677: Cedileth I is killed by a mob, and the Great Civil War begins 703: The First War of Krøyland begins 709: The First War of Krøyland ends 844: The Fisixian Massacre leads to The Fifth Hevosian War 847: The Fifth Hevosian War ends 850: The Uvixinimian War begins 852: The Uvixinimian War ends 855: The Second War of Wohmai begins 858: The Second War of Krøyland begins 859: The Second War of Wohmai ends as The Kingdom of Wohmai is destroyed 863: The First War of the North (the Silver War) begins 864: Sigmund Sørherjer was born 864: The Second War of Krøyland ends 865: The First War of the North (the Silver War) ends 866: The Second War of Sinaches begins 867: The Second War of Sinaches ends 869: The Second War of the North begins 873: The Second War of the North ends 898: Sigmund Sørherjer raids Urbamia 900: Sigmund Sørherjer settles in Sigmundsstad 902: The Wagon Rebellion 921: Sigmund Sørherjer dies, and his son takes over Sigmundsstad. 929: The Great pirate War begins 942: The Great Pirate War ends as Sigmundsstad conqueres Hrågønøya (it then becomes known as Sigmundsland). In reality the conflict is not over, and the pirates continue to fight Fjordheim until X. 944: The Seventh Hevosian War begins 947: The Seventh Hevosian War ends 951: Dremlus Ganuseki is born 957: The Third War of Wohmai begins 958: Iremlius VI is born 962: Captain Klamdus Desilfilus is born 963: Avolira Ganusduki Medirus is born 964: The Third War of Wohmai ends as Bahq-s'wai conqueres Ahk-Al Wohmai 966: Arolf Steingeirsønn is born 969: Captain Klamdus Desilfilus comes in the service of Eirik Trymsønn 970: Sigrid Gjurdmundsdatter is born. 972: Trygve Arnleifsønn is born 974: A rebellion in Kjøfnefoss breaks out, and Captain Klamdus Desilfilus is sendt to Urbamia 979: Captain Klamdus Desilfilus joins a battalion in Åsmark 979 Iremlius VI becomes emperor 983: The Eighth Hevosian War begins 984: The Battle of The Red River 984: The Eighth Hevosian War ends (Captain Klamdus Desilfilus becomes a captain, and Dremlus Ganuseki becomes a general) 992: Dremlus Ganuseki becomes a governor 996: The Red Rebellion begins 996: The Battle of Grønnmo 996: The Battle of Åsryddingen 996: Ovgelina Vilcronum is first recorded in Barantus 996: The Red Rebellion ends as The Red Raid starts The Third War of the North 996: The Assult of Bremotte 997: (early, winter): The Battle of Gransjø and The Battle of Naumelv. Gjurdmund Ingvarsønn dies. 997: Sigrid Gjurdmundsdatter becomes Jarl of Runskog. 997: Iremlius VI dies, which leads to The Second Great Civil War 998: The Battle of Hadelyn 998: The Siege of Cydunion Category:History Category:Lists